


Five Words

by Between_A_Dream



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_A_Dream/pseuds/Between_A_Dream
Summary: And it was there, under the soft glow of the fairy lights hanging above, those five words stole Willow's heart. This was when she knew.





	

_I am you know. Yours._

Five words. That was all it had taken for it to hit her.

Everything Willow knew, everything she had grown to believe, was gone. There was no question of this feeling, only question of its sincerity.

No, maybe there wasn't even that.

Willow knew.

She knew Tara did, too.

The line between friendship and something more had officially been removed, but maybe it had yet to be crossed. Whatever the final answer, the line was gone.

Friends didn't feel this way.

With Tara's face sparkling in the dim illumination, her figure radiant in darkness and light alike, Willow could have kissed her right there.

She didn't.

The circumstances and the timing weren't right. But she knew it would happen.

She could deny it, tell herself it was a lie, but honestly, why would she?

There was nothing she could say that would make it less true.

This was not what she felt for Oz. This was something entirely new and entirely terrifying and entirely wonderful.

Willow decided that there was a difference between first love and true love.

First love was a rush of excitement and not knowing what the hell you were doing but not bothering to care. She figured that was a decently accurate description of her relationship with Oz.

True love, really deep and true love, was not being able to live without another. The thought of losing them would take your breath away and you would feel sick. She realized this was what she was feeling for Tara.

And it was there, under the soft glow of the fairy lights hanging above, those five words stole Willow's heart.

This was when she knew.


End file.
